Betsuhei Jounan
| image = | gender = Male | category = Normal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | affiliation = Judo Club | position = Captain | previous position = Vice-Captain | ability = Judo | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 4 | anime debut = Episode 3 | japanese voice = Shintarou Oohata | image gallery = yes }} Betsuhei Jounan (城南 捌兵, Jounan Betsuhei) is the vice-captain of the Judo Club, though he is chosen to be the next captain after Nekomi Nabeshima retires. Personality Jounan is quite confident in both his own abilities, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, page 16 and the abilities of the Judo Club as a whole. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, page 18 He is also somewhat perverted, as he accepted Medaka Kurokami's challenge first so that he could "accidentally" grope her breasts. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, page 17 Appearance Jounan has spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a judo uniform. Plot Student Council Executive Arc Jounan is first introduced sparring with Nabeshima. When Nabeshima express her disappointment that the "Club Typhoon" Zenkichi Hitoyoshi is not coming, Jounan claims it must be because he is afraid, as their club did make it to nationals. Nabeshima chides him, reminding him that was only in singles matches. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, page 18 When Medaka challenges all the members of the Judo Club to show her their skills so she can determine who is worthy to take over the Judo Club, the first to accept is Jounan, who charges forward, only to be defeated instantly by Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 16-18 He comes to later during Zenkichi and Kouki Akune's match, commentating that while Zenkichi is no match for Akune, he competed like a true warrior, as he did not cheat during the match at all. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, page 7 Like the rest of the Judo Club, he is shocked when Akune loses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, page 12 Zenkichi later tells Shiranui that Jounan was selected to be the next Captain of the Judo Club as he was the only member to accept Medaka's challenge. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, page 15 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Jounan is among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number forty-five. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 He and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-3 All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 5 His message to Medaka is the assurance things are going well as the club captain. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Abilities Judo Practitioner: Jounan was the Judo Club's Vice-Captain, and later its Captain, so he is proficient in Judo. However, he is no match for Medaka, and his skills are less than those of Nabeshima and Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 16-18 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Normal